Sven Peralta
Background Detective Sven Peralta was raised in a family that truly believed in the justice system. Raised in the city of Jenos, his father Alistair was a member of the city guard and his mother Cassandra was a chemist, Sven lived a peaceful life in the bliss of ignorance that was to be swiftly shattered. Whilst his father was away on a mission with the guard, a masked man broke into his family home and murdered Cassandra in front of the young Sven. After the assailant delivered the killing blow, he laid an intricately decorated, black revolver at the boy's feet then fled the scene. His father immediately enlisted him into the city guard so that he could watch over the boy. Sven struggled with the training of swordsmanship and the discipline of being in a formal unit, although his proficiency with a hand crossbow was second to none. It was at this point the Commissioner of the king's private police force approached Sven's father asking that the boy be transferred to his care as his talents were being wasted within the confides of the guardsmen. Shocked by the offer, the proud guardsman shunned the thought that his son would be a member of the sinister special forces of the king, rumoured to have played roles in assassinations and information brokerage. Sven, however, rebuked his father's sentiments and immediately left with the Commissioner. Early Life Sven trained in the King's Police under the guidance of Commissioner Vollfied, a man who believed that safety was an illusion and that the balance of power was maintained by constant adjustments to the scales. By overseeing the transfer of information and the timeliness of death, the Police kept the people in line and the enemies of the crown at bay. This opened Sven's eyes to the harsh reality of the world and the necessity of these shadow games. After studying the arts of espionage and survival, Sven was introduced to the tools of the Police's enforcement: guns. The Police kept the secrets of their weapons very safe and only an elite group were allowed access to them. This elite force was known as the Detectives. At any given point there could only be 6 detectives at a time, a representation of the 6 bullets held within their revolvers. As part of his induction, Sven was given one final initiation mission by the Commissioner. A group of guardsman were found to be corrupt, stealing money from the crown and divulging secrets to the enemies of Jenos. All the members of the platoon were to be eliminated so as not to point suspicion towards the Police. Upon reaching the town, Sven discovered that the platoon he was to eliminate was his father's platoon. Shocked by the discovery and enraged by the corruption of his father, Sven killed the guardsman with swift shots of his revolver. Returning to Jenos, Sven stumbled into the Police headquarters racked with guilt. He burst into his room, knocking over his trunk. As he began to recover the contents, the black revolver was found in his hand. The memory of his mother's death returned and his hatred once again consumed him. Turning to leave the room, his eyes met with Commissioner Vollfied at his doorway. For the first time in Sven's tutelage, Vollfied showed sympathy towards the young Detective. Vollfied further stated that he recruited Sven into the Police in order to give the boy direction and to ready him for the tough road ahead. He only had one mission for Sven; track down the owner of the black revolver and kill him. Current Life Sven, now a grown man, has long left Jenos in search of the masked assailant. Having been exposed to the darkness and corruption of the world, Sven has taken to solving wrongs and crimes in order to fund his campaign. No longer is it just about keeping the balance within Jenos, but balancing the scales of the world with well placed bullets and stolen secrets. Using every shred of information he can get, he slowly pieces together a trail after the assailant that murdered his mother. This trail leads him to discover a card on one of the victims. This card is what has brought him to the doors of The Order of The Observant Owl. Arriving at the guild, he was escorted to James by Haku. The guild was in a bustle as they were about to head out to assist Kalishnikov with a rescue mission. Understanding the rush, Sven and James came to a swift agreement. Sven would assist the guild with their quests and James would assist Sven in tracking down the owner of the Black revolver and bring him to justice. After the revolver was stored in the safe, they left for the rescue mission. Quotes "If life was fair, you'd also be holding a gun" - Sven to a mercenary "I work alone so I don't have to share my cigarettes" - Sven when asked for a cigarette Category:Characters